Love your neighbor
by Temima
Summary: New shop opens just next to Lovino's Motorcycle Workshop and Lovino starts hating its owner with passion - or is it really hate? Shop AU (human names). Spamano. Rated M for Lovi's foul mouth.
1. I hate your tomatoes

Next to Lovino's Motorcycle workshop there has always been this abandoned house. Just an ugly, old building with a "FOR SALE" sign, which must have been printed a while ago for it had rather faded colours and one could hardly make out the phone number of the agent. Not that Lovino cared. He hasn't even noticed that the sign was gone one day.

For him it was a morning like any other. He drove his tomato red Vespa and was just thinking about the annoying people who would come and bring their bikes for him to repair them because of their own stupidity. But when he passed the corner of the street he suddenly saw something new. There was an old white van next to the neighbour building. 'For fuck's sake,' he thought, 'more annoying people to cope with.' With a frown on his face he started imagining all the possibilities - one more tedious than other. Would it be a Pet Store - all these dogs would surely piss all over his walls - he shouldn't have had them painted last year, what a waste! It could be a Candy Store too - that would be hell! He couldn't stand kids and-

Just when he was passing the building and was about to stop he noticed someone next to the van - leaning over to pick up some boxes and showing off the best freaking ass in the world. Then the man looked up and made a brief eye-contact with Lovino. 'Well sure he must be so fucking handsome, too,' could have been Lovino initial thought. Not that he would admit it. But just when he was supposed to hit the brakes, he turned up gas instead. Crashing right into a hydrant (and miraculously avoiding a passerby dog), the brunette fell flat to the sidewalk and started cursing. And that bastard was still unpacking his stupid boxes and never even noticed!

And so, from that day on, Lovino decided to hate his new neighbour. Even if he would have had opened a pizzeria and started giving out free pizzas to him, Lovino would show no mercy. For almost killing both him and his poor scooter there was no forgiveness!

Days went by and soon the Spaniard's greengrocery was opened. Lovino was pissed that there was nothing about this he could hate on. Because whether he denied it or not, the shop was actually useful. He wouldn't have to visit that nasty supermarket anymore or drive all over the town to get his fresh tomatoes at the market. But he was Lovino Vargas, damn it, the best engineer in town, the cool guy! You can't buy a cool guy with some stupid fresh veggies! He's not that cheap! So naturally he ended up hating that stupid guy called Antonio even more. He guessed that it was his name - the fancy new signboard above the storefront read: 'Toni's vegetable kingdom'. 'It takes a special kind of stupid to name a store after yourself!' he thought every time he remembered. Wait, not that Lovino remembered - that Spanish idiot (and his damn store) _could_ be called anything! Be it anything sure it would be equally stupid for that matter. But who was he kidding? Not like he cared what's his neighbour's name was.

'Hola, I just opened this store next to you and my name is Antonio!'

Antonio's greeting was met with a cold stare from Lovino. He then proceeded to completely ignore the man who was standing at the door. He just left after few minutes thinking that Lovino must be really busy and left a basket of tomatoes.

Freakin' tomatoes. Tomatoes. Now that was too much for Lovino to handle - why would that fucking idiot leave him a welcome gift - let alone his favourite tomatoes?! He should just throw all these shitty tomatoes at his windows. They won't even taste good, they are from that bastard after all. 'They could possibly not be any good!' thought Lovino while absentmindedly eating them all.

Antonio started greeting him every morning. At first, Lovino decided to pretend he didn't see him or hear him. But as much he tried to not see him, he noticed him every damn time. He couldn't help but hear his cheery voice while he was repairing an old motorcycle. 'What a fucking charmer,' thought the Italian glancing out of his window to see Antonio happily chatting around with his customers (mostly blushing teenage girls and middle-ages women. Pathetic, if you ask Lovino, just pathetic). Antonio's shop was for whatever reason really popular.

Suddenly, Antonio turned to the window and waved. That gave Lovino a minor heart attack and he blushed furiously. He turned around, now facing the broken motorcycle and started working on it… rather violently. Ignoring wouldn't do, he has been too kind. He did not deserve to be put in such situations! Blushing like a virgin! The bastard must pay.


	2. Why couldn't it be Greased Lightning

Lovino's new strategy of dealing with the Spaniard consisted of being as rude as possible. And of course to his customers too, especially those dumbass fangirls of his. They just kept coming to the store buying ridiculous amounts of fruits and vegetables. Were those some of the people who made math so fucked up? Seriously, who buys twenty oranges?

The next day Antonio arrived early and opened his shop as usual. He checked all the leftovers from the day before and waited for the delivery truck. Man, Antonio loved his work! Locals seemed to be super nice, he felt like he made the right choice moving here. And the cute Italian guy next door seemed to be nice too, although shy and very busy. His workshop must be very popular, since he never found the time to properly introduce himself! But surely he had to like him, since he returned the basket he brought him the other day, all empty.

Lovino was approaching his street and adrenaline was pumping in his veins. As he was turning around the corner, he already saw Antonio, sweeping his storefront. Blood started rushing to his face, but he ignored it. Or tried to. Antonio noticed him pretty soon and just as he began to open his mouth to say hi and started waving, Lovino made the angriest face he could manage (it was a bit hard, since he was blushing really hard) and flashed his middle finger at him. And then he sped away into his workshop.

There were few long moments of silence when Lovino arrived. His heart was beating so fast just like it wanted to jump out of his rib cage... That bastard's face was priceless - but still, why couldn't he just laugh about it? Damn, was he feeling sorry for him? Hell no! Still - something was a bit off (even though Lovino would never admit it) so he decided he would play his favourite songs to make his day more fun. Music always makes everything better, doesn't it?

He resumed repairing the broken motorcycle he started yesterday and started humming the melodies. Everything was already so much better. Soon he got up and started checking the motorcycle - everything seemed to be fine. His feet started moving to the rhythm of the song - it was Greased Lightning (from Grease), one of his absolute favourites. Soon he was singing along and dancing around (air-guitar included) his work space. As he swayed to the music, all his worries about the Spaniard next door slowly disappeared. 'He's just an overly friendly idiot selling his veggies...' though Lovino. ''There was nothing to worry about!' he decided, while sliding on the floor on his knees with his eyes shut as the song finished. But once he opened those eyes his entire body froze. There was a much too familiar figure at the door!

'D-damn, bastard! Fuck off!" Lovino managed as he quickly tried standing up. There was no chance he could make Antonio believe he just fell, right?

"Don't worry! Tomatoes make everything better - I would know, I eat them everyday! I saw you're in bad spirits today, so I brought you some," said the Spaniard completely ignoring Lovino's words with a bright smile. But when there was no answer for several seconds, he suddenly felt unsure and added: "...I'll just leave them here and we'll talk later." Then he put down the basket, waved and left, feeling a bit embarrassed, but still smiling.

"Like Hell we'd talk!" Lovino shouted, but Antonio was already too far away to hear it. But maybe it was for the best, since Lovino have already started hearing that annoying guilty little voice in his head... Antonio really didn't deserve this bullshit.

And there he was, standing right in front of 'Toni's vegetable kingdom' at 6 PM, basket in his hands, all empty. He kept eyeing the glass doors suspiciously. Antonio seemed to be busy with the customers, chatting happily.

"What the fuck am I even doing?" said Lovino to himself and already wanting to walk away. But just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard the bell ringing at the door.

"Hey, grumpy cat! You visited me!" said Antonio, sounding surprised, but beaming with happiness. Lovino's heart started pounding and he felt blood rushing to his face.

"No, you dumbass! I am just heading home and I thought you'd miss your stupid basket!" Antonio started laughing and the customers at his shop were all watching them. "And why the fuck would you call me 'grumpy cat', my name is Lovino Vargas!" added Lovino and threw the empty basket at Antonio, who was still grinning. Just before he left a quiet "Thanks." left his lips..


End file.
